superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Cox
|first appearance = Kaizo Mario Episode 6 |first appearance completionist = Mega Man X2 |links = Twitter, YouTube, }} Jesse "OMFGcata" Cox is a Let's Player and "First Looks" YouTuber who plays both Indie games and Well Known games. Occasionally, He is regarded as a man-child, because as a comedian, his main jokes usually consist of referential jokes, innuendos, multiple voices, and controversial comments. However, he has an exhaustive amount of knowledge in the Video Game Industry despite all this. He also as a second channel, CoxnCendor which is where his podcast with WowCrendor, Cox'n'Crendor in the Morning, is featured. On his main channel, he has 4 different show segments: Revenge of the Q&A, which is a Q&A style show where he answers questions, as well as what happens during his week. Fan Friday, which is a weekly segment where he plays games suggested by viewers. The Greenlight, a show co-hosted by Jared Rosen, where they have a first look at games they've liked on and off Steam Greenlight, and wish to help get published onto the platform. Lastly, he does Let's Plays which is him playing the game, whilst talking about it. He is also one of the hosts of the Co-optional Podcast, along with Dodger and Totalbiscuit. This podcast used to be featured on the Polaris Youtube channel but now is featured on Totalbiscuit's Youtube channel. Jirard and Alex have been guests on the podcast in the past. The Completionist Jesse Cox appeared in Episode 71, Mega Man X2, to warn the fellow viewers in what Alex was to talk about: The mating of whales. This was seen as inappropriate for kids, so Jirard had put up spoiler warnings for those who weren't able to see it. Jesse Cox also appeared in the Halloween Special Episode 79, Dead Space 2 , to aid Jirard defeat the Necromorphs once again. However, a quick time event comes and Jesse snaps Jirard's neck. Afterwords, Jirard is suddenly alive again. He appears as a cameo in Episode 100 where he refuses to help Alex and Jimmy save Jirard and Greg from Sonic 06. He claims that he doesn't care about them. As of Episode 6, Jesse takes over the role of the Judge in the Completionist spin-off Defend It!. He takes over this role from Greg, who had quit That One Video Gamer earlier in the year. Trivia * The OMFG in OMFGcata is a reference to the online radio website OMFG.fm, where Jesse previously had two talk/interview shows, PuG (Pick-Up Group) and Ten Ton Hammer Live (in association with TenTonHammer.com). OMFG.fm is currently shut down and the link previously redirected to the youtube channel "omfgblondie", owned by the former staffmember Blondie.https://twitter.com/omfgblondie/status/1132001158791389186 ** Interestingly enough, the youtube channel "omfgblondie" produces "best of" videos for many of Jesse Cox' and Super Beard Bros" series. * Cata derives from the very first piece of content to which it was dedicated, which was the World of Warcraft: Cataclysm beta. *His channel's name has been backronymed . It now stands for One Moderately Funny Gamer Constantly Annoying Those Around. Category:Guest Category:Mega Man X2 Category:The Completionist